


Hale Brews

by waitingforjudas



Series: Hale Brews 'verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista Derek Hale, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but stiles doesn't know that, he's also the owner, the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: “What do you want?” a gruff, angry voice snapped—words he’d heard too many times to get excited by anymore. Just because it was his soulmate tattoo didn’t mean anything—he snuck into too many places and aggravated too many people to get his hopes up anymore.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Brews 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641652
Comments: 11
Kudos: 480





	Hale Brews

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might return to this 'verse at some point, but I don't think I'd write very long (i.e., future parts would be 500 words or less), and I don't plan to come back soon (I've got too many projects going on). 
> 
> I've got some more short fanfics coming up--a few Sterek and one Rickyl (The Walking Dead)--so do stay tuned :)

The coffee shop, Hale Brews, wasn’t too busy when Stiles got there. It was probably a fluke, though—it had come highly recommended. 

He stepped up to the counter, glancing at the menu. All of their drinks had incredibly odd names, like— 

“What do you want?” a gruff, angry voice snapped—words he’d heard too many times to get excited by anymore. Just because it was his soulmate tattoo didn’t mean anything—he snuck into too many places and aggravated too many people to get his hopes up anymore. 

Stiles jumped. “Holy eyebrows, dude.” 

The man looked completely gutted, his jaw falling open. 

“Are you okay? ‘Cause, like, I get it if you’re not. You’ve got some serious caterpillar action going on above your eyes, which, just saying, super gorgeous, but seriously, nobody could have brows like that without killing somebody and trading their decapitated head for—”

“Stop.” The man held up a hand, looking almost panicked. 

Stiles stopped, worried. “Seriously, you really look like you’re about to pass out.” 

The man shook his head and turned around, untying his apron. 

“Whoa, dude, seriously, you’re hot like _whoa_ , but—”

He pulled up his shirt to his neck, and Stiles stared at all of that gorgeous, muscular back before—

“Shit. Shit, you have that word vomit inked on you? Oh, my god, you— You’re—” 

The man dropped his shirt—a maroon henley that made him look simultaneously terrifying and wildly approachable and nodded, almost gravely. “I’m Derek. I’m your soulmate.”

“Dip,” Stiles said, faintly. 

Derek frowned at him. “What?” 

“Jason. You know, _The Good Place_.” Stiles stared at him, eyes running over his body. “ _Dip_.”

Derek's frown deepened further, but his lips twitched like he was trying not to smile.

Stiles grinned. “Nice to meet you, Derek. I’m Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> If you want to see more of my fanworks, subscribe to my AO3 profile or follow me on tumblr at waitingforjudas.tumblr.com.
> 
> You may also like my work [Cool Nachos, Dude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724212), which has some ridiculous!Stiles, or [Animagus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814528), which has true mates/soulmates. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
